


Mission Accomplished (Larry Stylinson)

by sarahbear13524



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbear13524/pseuds/sarahbear13524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you could turn into anybody you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished (Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Hope you like it. My Instagram: @us_directioners_will_unite

I looked in the mirror before checking twitter. I ran my fingers through my long hair. I wouldn't have it for long. I smiled. I had one chance and I was gonna take it. They were in town. It was perfect. Now only one question remained, Louis or Harry? After contemplating for a while, I decided on Louis. That way if Eleanor shows up randomly like usual, I can tell her off. And get the truth.  
So I checked twitter to see if they said anything about being in town. All I knew was that they were staying in the hotel down the street. So close but so far away. Not for long though. I hadn't used my powers since two years ago when it all went wrong, but that's another story. And I was younger then, I've mastered it now. But of course since I'm older, it's changed a bit. I used to be able to shape-shift just by imagining who or what I wanted to be. Now, I have to lay eyes it/them. That was the hard part.  
I just had to look at Louis. And stay calm. And not freak out. Ugh, this is gonna be so hard. Like Harry's dick tonight I thought. And I smiled. This was gonna be so worth it. I put my phone in my pocket before checking the mirror one last time and going outside.  
I walked over to the hotel and there was a crowd of girls outside already. Damn, I thought. I'll never be able to see over these girls. But I just needed a glimpse. Then I can meet all the boys tonight. Oh crap, I thought. I gotta hide the real Louis. There can't be two Louis Tomlinson's roaming around. I started panicking. Why did I just think of this!? And Louis can't see me as Louis. That would scare him. Like major.  
I looked at the time on my phone. They should be here within the next two hours. So, two hours to get in and hide Louis. But they were only letting in people who were staying at the hotel. Okay, I can work with that. My aunt works there. She's one of the maids. When I was younger, she used to take me with her on the weekends. We went through the back door.  
So I backed away from the crowd and around the back. You're crazy, I told myself. But hey, I'm only gonna regret the chances I never took. So I walked on. I didn't have a key, so I had to wait for someone to go in or out. After about five minutes, a lady walked out. Must've just finished her shift.  
I ran to the door and put my phone between the door and the wall to stop it from closing all the way. I turned and looked at the maid as she crossed the street. It was harder when they weren't facing me. So I concentrated really hard on her whole body. The way she walked. Her hair. Skin color. Everything. And I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt it. My whole body changed composition. I felt myself gain 30 years. Turning into someone else was the best feeling.  
I smiled and opened my eyes. I didn't wanna draw attention to myself though. Luckily she was leaving and wouldn't see me and no one would see both of us together. Bad things happen when someone sees both of us. So I ran to the door and pushed it open while grabbing my phone from the floor. I had to change. Teenager clothes weren't gonna work for this.  
I checked the labels on all the doors. I found the right one and went in. There were maid's clothes everywhere. Two ladies were in there, getting their uniforms. "Hey Melissa. Thought your shift ended already." One of them said. I guess my name is Melissa, I thought. "Oh yeah um, I'm working over time. My uh husband just got laid off" I lied.  
"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Tell Dan I said best of luck with finding a job" the lady said.  
"Yes of course, I will tell uh Dan that. Thank you" I said awkwardly before going over to the rack of clothes. I grabbed one that looked like it would fit my new body and walked out. It would probably be best not to talk to anyone.  
I found the bathroom and changed. Stuffed my clothes in the tampon disposal bin. It was gross, but the best I could do. I looked in the mirror. An hour ago I was a teenager with long brown hair. Now I'm a maid named Melissa who's married to Dan. I love my powers. But I had a mission to do, so I walked out and into the elevator. Melissa was pretty for her age, she could probably get what she wanted. And right now, she wanted to know what room the boys were staying in. I smiled. This is going to be the most fun I've had in a while.  
Once the elevator dinged and opened into the lobby, I walked over to the front desk. A man sat there, on the computer. I looked at his name tag. It read Steven. "Hey Steven" I said while smiling and batting my eyelashes. Luckily the maid uniforms weren't too ugly. I put my elbows on the desk and rested my chin on my hands. He said hello.  
"So I heard the One Direction boys were staying here tonight. The boss wants me to double check all their rooms and make sure it's all perfect. You know how he is with celebrities coming and all. But he didn't give me their room numbers." I said while smiling at Steven.  
"I uhh you know I'm not supposed to give that out. I would need the boss to tell me personally" he replied.  
I sighed "well maybe, you don't tell the boss. And tomorrow, you can join me while I clean up their room. You can be messy. I'm talented in the art of messes" I winked. He cleared his throat, adjusted his tie, and crossed his legs.  
"I umm I haven't seen this side of you Melissa" he said awkwardly.  
"Well, you gotta let the tiger out of the cage every once in a while" this is so weird I thought. And gross. Old people sex, ew. He smiled at me and moved around the computer mouse before clicking. He wrote down a few room numbers and got a key. He slid them along the counter to me.  
"So I'll uh see you tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow" I nodded and walked away with the paper and key. I got back into the elevator and started laughing. That was the grossest thing ever. I looked at the paper with the room numbers on it. Floor 23. They have all the rooms on that one floor. For all the crew I guess. The biggest rooms were on the left side, so I guessed that's where they were staying.  
I went up to room 2301 and went in. There was a piece of paper on the tv stand that read "Mr.Malik, thank you for choosing the Hilton. Our front desk is open 24 hours. If you need anything, feel free to call down." So this is Zayn's room. I smiled and looked around. I looked at the bed. Zayn will be sleeping there tonight. I walked over and laid on the bed. I laughed. It was silly. Laying in a bed that Zayn would be laying in, in a few hours.  
I got up and fixed the bed. No one should know I was here. I walked out and into 2302. That paper said "Mr.Styles". So Harry is staying in this one. I was gonna go snoop around again but remembered that I'd be here tonight, just as Louis Tomlinson. And it's not like the boys have been in the rooms yet. So I went to 2303. Louis's room. Finally.  
I looked at the time on my phone. They should be here soon. I looked out the window. It looked over the parking lot. I saw the crowd of girls. All they had to do was dress up as hotel staff. Simple. I stood there by the window people-watching until I saw the car drive up. A black armored car. You'd think that the president would be in it. But when the doors opened, the boys came out.  
I smiled and started jumping around. This was happening. They were right there!! Might as well freak out now. I can't be Louis and fangirling in front of Harry. The boys were guided through the crowd. They waved to fans but weren't allowed to stop and talk. I thought about how messed up that is.  
I saw them go inside and I hid in the closet. As I was standing in the dark closet, I realized the irony of it all and started laughing. I heard voices from the hallway. I started getting jittery. The closer the voices got, the more I could decipher who was speaking. I heard Niall and I had to bite my fist to stop myself from screaming. Within a few seconds, I heard all their voices. It was magical. They were in the hallway.  
I heard Louis "yeah yeah. Did you see that one girl crying? I just wanted to give her a hug. Ugh fucking management. Whatever. I'm gonna change. See ya lads in a minute" the other boys all said bye and I heard the door open.  
Louis was in the same room as me. He sighed and I heard him set his bag on the bed. He walked closer. My heart was going a million miles an hour. Now was my chance. He was right outside the closet door. I opened the door and jumped out. He turned around, stunned. "Damn, you guys are good." Was all he said. I was expecting more of a scream.  
He was gorgeous. Louis Tomlinson. Right in front of me. "Umm hi. I'm sorry Louis. It's important" and I quickly grabbed him and shoved him in the closet. I felt bad. But he'd be fine.  
Before I closed the door, I focused on all his features. This is happening I thought. I locked the door shut and closed my eyes. I morphed into him. I'd never turned into a boy before. I had only ever turned into classmates I hated, then do stuff to embarrass them. This was different. I felt Melissa's boobs go away, and muscles grew and so did my dick. Oh my god. I have a penis. This is so weird.  
The real Louis started banging on the door and telling me to let him out. "I can't do that. I'm sorry" I said. Which I probably shouldn't have done. Louis heard his voice, when he was expecting a girl voice. "Crap" I whispered. I opened the door and his eyes widened. "I can explain" I said, but it was too late. He passed out. I rolled my eyes. I had to be more careful. I put a blanket on him and closed the door again. Luckily the closet was big enough to fit a body. And now he wouldn't be making any noise, so it's for the best.  
I went to the bed where his suitcase was and opened it up. I took a second to stare. All of Louis Tomlinson's clothes were right in front of me. I picked up one of his shirts and smelled it. It smelled like heaven. Not many people get to smell Louis, so I considered myself lucky. I pulled out some shorts and boxers and went over to the bathroom. I took off the maid uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. All the tattoos. It was incredible. I felt my chest and ran my hands everywhere. I was touching Louis Tomlinson's body, while getting touched by Louis Tomlinson. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was getting long. I liked it. I slid off the skirt and my underwear. I was standing there naked. I looked in the mirror and saw Louis's naked body. This is so fucked up I thought. But I smiled. So this is what it's like to be a boy. Interesting.  
I put on his clothes and took another look in the mirror. I looked at the time on my phone. Six-thirty. just as I put my phone in the pocket in Louis's shorts, I heard knocking on my door. it was Liam "Yo Lou, dinner. You coming?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Umm yeah, one sec".  
I opened the door, and there stood Liam Payne. Holy shit, he's even hotter in person. But I had to act cool, chill. I'm Louis, not a teenage girl. "Hey umm bro. Uh let me get my key" I ran back into the room and grabbed the key that opened all the doors on the twenty-third floor. I ran back out and into the hall. "Where's the other boys?" I asked Liam.  
"They're changing. Be down there soon." He replied. "You ready for the show tomorrow? We finally get a day off today. It’s nice."  
"Yeah, it’s perfect." I smiled. Absolutely perfect. We walked into the elevator and I took everything in. I'm in an elevator alone with Liam fucking Payne. But it’s not like I could attack his face with my lips, I'm Louis. And the only person Louis is allowed to do that to, is Harry. So I just stared. But of course Louis is so short, I had to look up at Liam. "What are we doing for dinner?" I asked, still not used to the voice coming out of my mouth.  
"Some place called Newk's is catering. We have a room, so we can all eat together. And don't worry, Eleanor won't be there. The original plan was to eat out, but since we're not doing that, there's no need for her to come." He looked at me and smiled.  
"Well, I am very happy to hear that." I said. Everything was going perfectly. The elevator door opened and we walked out and to the right, into a room that looked like banquets were held there. Lots of tables. I smiled. I was so hungry. Liam and I walked over to the table with all the food and we both grabbed three slices of pizza. We sat in the back, away from all the crew.  
Liam leaned back and propped his feet onto one of the extra chairs. "It’s gonna be nice sleeping in a real bed tonight. Don't get me wrong, I love the tour bus with you guys, but it gets stuffy. You know"  
"Oh I know" and just then, they walked in. First Niall, then Zayn, then Harry. They were all so gorgeous. I'd never been so close before. But I had to remain calm. I wasn't allowed to cry. Liam looked over at me and smiled. "You know the rules Louis." that broke me out of my trance.  
"Huh? What?" I asked, confused.  
"I said, you know the rules. I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you. But for everyone's sake Lou, I think it's best if you just keep it on a friendly level" he said sadly. He knew it wasn't right. But I knew we were right. I got all jittery. All the proof, all the rumors, THEY WERE RIGHT! No matter what anyone said, Louis and Harry were once together. They shared the feelings. Even if it was on hold, their love was still there. I grinned.  
Niall, Zayn, and Harry all came to our table and sat down. They all smiled at me. I smiled back at Harry. I looked around the table. I was sitting at the same table as One Direction. Not many people get to say that.  
Dinner was boring. I didn't talk much. Just focused on what they were saying, how they reacted with one another. It was absolutely incredible. They were just boys. They threw food at each other when one said something obnoxious. I could sit there and watch them for hours. But Paul came over and told us we'd better go up soon. "Big day tomorrow"  
Liam and Zayn were the first to leave. Niall stayed to talk to Lux for a bit while Lou was eating. Harry went around to each table and cleaned up everyone's trash that was left behind. He truly is a gentleman I thought. So I got up and helped him. He smiled when he saw me helping. "Thanks Boo" he said. I blushed. "Anytime Haz" I responded.  
After thanking the workers, we headed up to floor twenty-three together. When we got to the rooms, I looked up at harry with puppy dog eyes. "You wanna come in?" he asked.  
I looked up and down the hallway. Empty. "Um sure." I responded. Harry opened the door and went in. I followed right behind him. The door closed shut behind me. Harry grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and tossed it to me. he grabbed another for himself. "Thanks" I said.  
"It’s your favorite. I remember." he chuckled as he laid back on the bed. I walked over to him and set the bottle on the nightstand. I took out my phone and quickly turned on voice memos. I was gonna record the whole thing. I put my phone next to the beer. I laid down next to him. I was on my side, facing him with my elbow propping me up. I just laid there admiring his face.  
He turned his head towards me and smiled. "what?" he asked.  
"Nothing. I just miss you, that's all"  
"Lou, I see you almost every day."  
"Yeah but I miss being with you. I miss moments like this. I miss being able to love you Hazza" I said.  
He sat up. So did I. He looked at me, then looked away before opening his beer and taking a sip. he set it on the floor. "I miss you too Lou. A lot."  
I didn't know if I was going too fast, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and started leaning in. I could feel him leaning in too. But Harry stopped. "Lou, we talked about this." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was sad. I could tell.  
"I don't care. I don't care what the fans think. I don't care what the boys think. I don't care what management thinks. I just wanna be with you. I need to know that you feel the same way Haz, I-I love you baby."  
He gasped. And with that, he grabbed my face and pulled it towards his. He was kissing me. Harry Styles just kissed me. Louis? Both I guess. But I didn't care. I kissed him back. He put one hand on my back, not letting me go. We slowly leaned back, so we were both laying on the bed, making out.  
He shifted so he was on top. he had one hand on each side of my head, holding himself up. He looked down at me. "I love you too Lou. Always have, always will. I promise." And with that, I reached up and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him some more. He smiled into the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was long, just like Louis's was getting.  
I tugged at the bottom of Harry's shirt and he smiled, catching my vibe. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side and smiled at me. "You next"  
"Would you do the honors" I asked, seductively. I'd never been like this before. But I guess when shirtless Harry Styles is in front of you, and you're Louis Tomlinson, you can do anything. Harry's eyes lit up and he pulled my shirt over my head. he pushed me back down and started kissing all over my torso. I giggled. I literally started giggling.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
He looked up at me and smiled "Loving every part of you" and kissed every part of my chest. He made his way up to my neck and made a love bite. "You are all mine Mr.Tomlinson"  
"Whatever you say Mr.Styles" I winked.  
"I've been waiting a long time for you to come back to me Lou. It's lonely without you." he said.  
"And that is why tonight, I'm gonna be close to you in every possible way" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and started grinding his hips into mine, as we once again made out on his bed.  
I got a weird feeling down there and realized I started getting a hard on. Being a boy is so weird I thought. Harry's hands traveled down my chest and to the hem of my shorts. He looked at me and I nodded, giving him permission. In one swift pull, my shorts and boxers came off and I laid there naked. Harry's eyes shined as he stared at me. I got up and crawled over to him. Without even asking, I pulled off his sweatpants and boxers. I smirked at him.  
"Thirsty now, are we?" he asked.  
"Always." I replied before pulling him back onto the bed and pushing him down so I was on top. I looked at Harry's naked body before kissing him again. I felt so close to him. "I love you." I told him.  
~  
An hour later, we both laid in bed, breathing heavily. I rested my head on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. I looked up at him and grinned "we should do that more often".  
Harry nodded. "I completely agree Lou."  
I sat up and pulled the covers off of us. I stared down at all his tattoos. He chuckled "what?"  
"I'm just wondering how some people still don't believe. I mean, we have matching tattoos. Our first words to each other tattooed on us. That shit ain't ever coming off. I just wish we didn't have to stay a secret. I want the world to know you're mine." I said.  
"I know Lou. We just have to give it time. I don't like it either, but it is what it is." he said. "But my love for you will never go away. From the day I bumped into in that bathroom, I knew you had to be mine. Don't ever forget it. I love you. Forever."  
I blushed and nodded "forever" I said in agreement.  
"We should get some sleep" harry said. "You staying with me?"  
"Forever." and when he started to snore, I reached over to my phone and turned off the recording. I looked at Harry sleeping and then hit delete. Some things didn't need to be known by the public. And the sound of Larry sex was one of them.  
~  
The next morning I woke up sore in an empty bed. I looked at the night stand and saw a note that read "Hey Lou, if you wake up to find this note, I'm sorry you had to wake up alone. But it’s important. You'll find out tonight. ~H" I sighed. Then I bolted right up when I remembered that the real Louis was still in the closet. Again, I laughed at the irony of it all. I quickly put on my clothes and walked out of Harry's room.  
Just as I walked into the hallway, Zayn did too. He stopped and stared at me. Zayn raised an eyebrow when I realized I probably had sex hair and he saw me walk out of Harry’s room. "I'm not gonna say anything. Just wanted to tell you that I now understand why I kept waking up last night. Keep it down next time?" he said while laughing then walked away.  
I was so embarrassed, but Zayn seemed used to it. So I walked unto Louis's room and closed the door. I closed my eyes and turned back into my regular self. I opened the closet door and Louis sat there, staring at me. "Can I come out now?' he asked all sassy-like.  
"Yes you may now come out of the closet." I said. he glared at me but I could tell he was holding in a laugh.  
"What was that for, anyway?" he asked.  
"I did you a favor. You'll see. Just go with the flow." I smiled.  
"I would call the cops, but I'm used to being forced in the closet against my will. You can leave now."  
Before I walked out I turned around and said "You'll thank me someday."  
"I'm sure I will. Goodbye."  
I walked out and ran down the hallway laughing. That happened. That actually happened. I saw two-fifths naked and had sex with Harry...as Louis. Mission accomplished.  
~  
That night, I went on instagram and my feed was filled with "ohmyyglf it haopendeid ermerhored" and "watch the video in my bio noooooooooow" so I watched the video and it happened. On stage at the concert. Harry got down on one knee, and he asked Louis to marry him. Louis of course said yes. The secret was out. After Louis said yes, the lights in the stadium went off and you could hear yelling from people back stage. Niall's voice echoed throughout the stadium "FUCK YOU MODEST!"  
I turned off my phone and laid back in bed. I could get used to being the super hero. Only one question remained: Which OTP would I put together next?


End file.
